The present invention relates to a toy gripping machine played to grip candies by means of controlling the position of a suspension arm assembly and operating a grab.
Various toy gripping machines have been disclosed for gripping a variety of toys. These toy gripping machines commonly have a fixed suspension arm and a grab suspended from the suspension arm and controlled to grip toys.